Encanto irresistible
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Ella era gentil y buena, una chica distraída que tenía una sonrisa para todo. Él, era un profesor que al fijarse en su belleza y sonrisa se enamoró de ella. ¿ Podrán enfrentarse a su familia para estar juntos?[NadeFuji] CAP.2: LA SONRISA
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, son obra de CLAMP, tanto la historia como sus personajes.

**Encanto irresistible.**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

**Prólogo.**

- Nadeshiko¡ cuidado! - gritó Sonomi. Demasiado tarde, la pelota golpeó en la cabeza a su prima, provocando que se cayera al suelo. Se acercó corriendo, preocupada. Su prima no había nacido para ser deportista y se empeñaba en jugar a todos los juegos.

Nadeshiko se frotó su cabeza, adolorida. Habían lanzado la pelota con demasiada fuerza y no había podido pararla.

- ¿ Estás bien? - preguntó Sonomi. Nadeshiko la miró y sonrió. De pronto, su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en una sonora carcajada y las demás chicas del equipo empezaron a reír también. Sonomi cerró los ojos y sintió como una gota resbalaba por su frente. No tenía remedio, definitivamente, su prima no tenía remedio.

Nadeshiko se levantó con esfuerzo. Lo cierto es que aquel golpe le había producido un ligero mareo, pero no quería preocupar a su prima. Ella era demasiado protectora y le daba demasiado importancia a cosas que no la tenían. Caminó hasta la pelota y la cogió, se volvió a las chicas y sonrió. Lanzó la pelota con fuerza y vio como iba directo a la cara de una de sus compañeras. Suspiró aliviada cuando Sayuri lo esquivó con habilidad. La semana pasada una chica tuvo que ir a la enfermería pues al tirar le había dado con el brazo.

No era buena en los deportes, pero le encantaban. El corretear junto a las demás, saltar, y trabajar en equipo le fascinaba. Y más, cuando rara vez acertaba un golpe, se sentía realizada. Sabía que no había nacido para ser deportista, ni atleta, pero mientras pudiera entrenar en los equipo del instituto lo haría. La profesora de gimnasia, Tsuki, silbó, anunciando el fin de las clases. Caminó a paso ligero, sonriendo, hacía las duchas.

- Eres un desastre en esto de los deportes - murmuró Sonomi.

- Gracias - dijo con su habitual sonrisa. Los comentarios de Sonomi siempre solían ser igual, criticaba su forma de jugar y la de ser. Pero, sinceramente, a ella le daba igual, en el fondo sabía que su prima la quería y que todo lo hacía por su bien.

- ¿ Sabes?. Otika me ha dicho que va a venir un nuevo profesor al colegio - comentó - es de Arqueología.

Nadeshiko miró confesa a Sonomi. Había faltado a clases durante una semana ya que había contraído la varicela, pero no esperaba que un profesor se marchará y viniera otro a sustituirlo.

- ¿ Qué pasa con el profesor Annate? - preguntó e hizo un gracioso mohín - era mi favorito.

- ¿ No te lo he dicho?. Ha pedido un traslado a la Universidad de Osaka - se encogió de hombros - supongo que allí le pagarán mejor.

- Es una pena.. Explicaba muy bien las lecciones y me enteraba de todo - suspiró.

- No te preocupes - sonrió - si necesitas ayuda yo te explicaré.

Nadeshiko sonrió y asintió.

- Ya mismo llega la primavera - dijo observando el pequeño almendro del patio - tengo tantas ganas de ver las flores de cerezo.

Sonomi sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de Nadeshiko. Ella era tan dulce y gentil.. Una niña sin maldad e inocente, que veía el lado bueno a todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su primer día de clases y estaba hecho un mar de nervios. No sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar, como sería los alumnos a los que iba a tratar, y , lo más importante, si sería un buen profesor. Esperaba que si. La Arqueología le había apasionado desde pequeño y ahora tenía la oportunidad de dar clases en uno de los centros escolares más prestigiosos de todo el Japón.

- No se preocupe.. - murmuró la señorita Hikari, una mujer de unos treinta años, con la que había hecho amistad muy fácilmente - todos estamos muy nerviosos el primer día que damos clases, le aseguro que los chicos son encantadores - se encogió de hombros - hay algún que otro conflictivo, pero, en general, todos son muy buenos.

Sonrió, intentando sentirse más aliviado y calmado, pero sus palabras de consuelo no servían sino para aumentar sus nervios.

- Espero poder llevarme bien con ellos - dijo. La señorita Hikari asintió risueña.

- Seguro que lo hará.

Eso esperaba. Su padre, profesor en la Universidad de Arqueología donde había estudiado, le había dicho que lo más importante era congeniar bien con los alumnos, y esperaba poder seguir su ejemplo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mordió el lápiz intentando resolver aquel problema. Odiaba las matemáticas, nunca entendería para qué era importante calcular tantas cosas si ella cuando iba de compras con una simple suma o resta todo estaba bien.

Observó a sus amigas. Todas aprovechaban el intercambio del profesor para ponerse a hablar y cambiarse de sitio, ella siempre intentaba aprovecharlo para estudiar. Era algo torpe en algunas asignaturas y necesitaba hacer más hincapié, pero estaba segura de que tanto esfuerzo daría buenos resultados. O, al menos, ella lo esperaba así. Ojeó su horario y vio que tocaba Arqueología. ¿ Quién sería su nuevo profesor?. El anterior era un hombre de uno cuarenta años, medio calvo y regordete, pero de muy buen corazón y siempre estaba dispuesto a quedarse después de clase a explicarle algo que no entendía. Ojala hubiera estado allí para despedirlo. Volvió a centrarse en aquel problema. Tenía que resolverlo sea como sea.

La puerta del aula se abrió pero nadie pareció haberse dado cuenta. Seguían hablando como si nada. El joven carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de sus alumnos, pero nada. Volvió a carraspear con más fuerza y unos pocos se volvieron. Sonrió satisfecho viendo como cada uno iba a su sitio.

- Chicas.. - dijo dirigiéndose a las muchachas que estaban sentadas en coro hablando animadamente. Todas se giraron hacía él, y unas sonrisas aparecieron en sus labios - por favor, poneros en vuestro asiento.

Las chicas soltaron una risita y se fueron hacía sus respectivos asientos.

- Nadeshiko - susurró Sonomi golpeando en la espalda a su prima, la cual parecía que iba a enterrar su rostro en el libro, con un lápiz. Nadeshiko levantó la mirada del libro y se giró - ¿ has visto al nuevo profesor? - preguntó. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿ Había llegado ya?. Volteó su cabeza y lo vio. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sintió como la sangre se agrupaba en sus mejillas. Oh, por Kami, aquel hombre era guapísimo.

El profesor sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes y una sonrisa llena de adorables hoyuelos.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto - dijo.

_Fujitaka Kinomoto..._ Nadeshiko no podía apartar su mirada de él. De su nuevo profesor.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todas! 

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Card Captor Sakura y quería que fuera de mi personaje favorito, junto con Sakura, de esta serie. Nadeshiko. Sé que este capítulo ha sido algo cortito, pero solo es el prólogo, los demás los haré más largo, os lo prometo :).

Bueno¿ qué les pareció?. ¿ Les gustó?. Por favor, dejen review con sus opiniones!.

Hasta la próxima!.


	2. Fijación

**Capítulo I: Fijación.**

- Es guapísimo¿ verdad? - preguntó Akare soltando un profundo suspiro mientras observaba con adoración a su nuevo profesor. Nadeshiko se mantuvo callada, aunque había escuchado perfectamente esa pregunta. Fujitaka Kinomoto era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, y eso lo podía jurar. Tenía los ojos grandes de un color miel, detrás de unas gafas que lo hacían más interesante, el cabello castaño estaba perfectamente peinado y se notaba que lo cuidaba, sus rasgos eran finos, una nariz recta, el rostro ovalado y unas cejas perfectas. Ni muy finas ni muy anchas. Observó como él cogía una pequeña libreta de la mesa y pudo apreciar como se le marcaban los músculos, incluso a través de la chaqueta, a cada uno de los movimientos que ejercía - ¿ cuántos años podría tener? - le preguntó Akare interesada. Nadeshiko, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

- Ahora voy a pasar lista para conoceros - informó y comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos, mientras éstos se levantaban al oír su nombre.

Fujitaka sonrió. Para ser el primer día había empezado bien, esta era su segunda clase y los chicos parecían simpáticos y participativos, o al menos eso le había dado la impresión. Conforme iba nombrando sus nombres, ellos se levantaban y decían el debido presente y hacían una leve inclinación que era correspondida con una grata sonrisa. Intentaba quedarse con las caras de esos muchachos, era muy bueno para recordar los nombres y las caras de las personas y no tardaría en aprenderse las suyas.

- Sonomi Daidouji -nombró. Una joven con el pelo corto y mirada penetrante se levantó.

- Presente - dijo sonriendo y se volvió a sentar. Nadeshiko sonrió. El presente de su prima había sonado desganado y casi molesto. Siempre decía que por qué la hacían levantarse y hacer la debida reverencia si ella podía comunicar que estaba presente sentada. Por el contrario, a ella no le molestaba, siempre solía saludar con energía a los profesores y éstos, sonrientes, le daban los buenos días.

- Nadeshiko Amamiya.

Nadeshiko se levantó rápidamente con una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos de Fujitaka se centraron en ella, mirándola de hito a hito.

- Presente, señor - dijo e hizo una leve reverencia. Su cabello largo y sedoso se movió con gracia hacía un lado y se colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Volvió a sentarse.

La frescura y belleza de esa chiquilla le sorprendió. Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto y una sonrisa que le había quitado el aliento. Bajó la mirada hacía su libreta, intentando disimular el interés que le había causado. Pronunció el nombre del siguiente alumno y no pudo evitar volverla a mirar de reojo. Por Kami, aquella chica era preciosa, se sentía como un profesor pervertido observando a su alumna. Observó como sus grandes ojos se cerraban levemente cuando sonreía, mientras hablaba felizmente con su compañera… Akare, sí, Akare. Apartó la mirada de ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y pronunció torpemente el nombre del siguiente alumno.

Nadeshiko se sonrojó. Había sentido su mirada en ella cuando hablaba con Akare y al volverse había visto como la apartaba corriendo. ¡ La había mirado!. Oh, si es que era tan guapo..

Terminó de pasar lista y comenzó a dar las clases. Tras comunicarle por donde se habían quedado empezó a explicar la nueva lección. Nadeshiko miró los gráficos que hacía en la pizarra, provenientes de lenguas perdidas. Los apuntes que escribían, a diferencia con el otro profesor, eran bastantes ordenados y entendibles. Además, su explicación era perfecta e intentaba hacer la clase amena y divertida, para que todos se animasen a participar. Y lo conseguía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó despacio de regreso a casa junto con Sonomi, y como todos los días, se paró a observar las flores de cerezo. Eran sus favoritas, tan rosadas y hermosas… Eran como si siempre se alegrasen de verla, sonrientes para ella, puras y esplendorosas.

Sonomi sonrió al observar como su prima miraba absorta aquellas flores. Había días que solía recoger un ramo y llevárselas a su madre como regalo. Otros días se quedaba así, observándolas con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Nunca comprendería la fascinación que tenía su prima por esas flores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fujitaka caminó hasta su coche y metió las llaves en la cerradura. Forcejeó un poco intentando abrirlo. La puerta siempre se resistía a ser abierta y tenía que luchar con ella para que se abriese. Dejó su maletín en el sillón de al lado y se sentó. Cerró la puerta y se acomodó un poco en el asiento. Se sentía satisfecho. Su primer día de clases y la directora ya lo había felicitado, además, los alumnos eran fantásticos. Algunos demasiado bromistas y solían interrumpir en la clase, pero sin contar esas excepciones, notaba mucho interés por parte de ellos por su asignatura, y los que no permanecían callados, sin estorbar a los demás.

Arrancó el coche y se dispuso a ir a su casa. Tenía que hablar y consultar algunos detalles con el profesor Annate. Pisó el freno al llegar al semáforo y apoyó su mano en la ventanilla. Una flor se cerezo penetró por ella y se posó en su pierna. Volteó el rostro dirigiendo su mirada hacía los árboles de cerezo y allí, volvió a verla. Sonriente y mirando las flores. Su mirada pasó por su rostro infantil, su bustos ocultos tras la camiseta del instituto que dejaban apreciar unos bultos sugerentes, su estrecha cintura y sus largas piernas. Sencillamente, aquella chica era deslumbrante, como el propio sol.

Ella desvió su mirada de los árboles y lo miró. No pudo evitar dar un respingón al verse descubierto. Sonrió y la saludó, agitando la mano para que ella lo viera. Pudo advertir como se sonrojaba y le devolvía el saludo, llamando la atención de una joven castaña de pelo corto que lo miró ceñuda. El claxon de un coche hizo que se girara y viera que el semáforo había cambiado y todos esperaban, malhumorados, a que se decidiese a arrancar. Avergonzado arrancó, y tras mirar de soslayo a la joven de pelo largo se perdió entre los demás vehículos.

Sonomi se giró hacía su prima, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿ Se pueden saber a qué juegan? - preguntó alterada. Nadeshiko la miró sin entender.

- ¿ Qué dices? - enarcó ambas cejas - Por cierto¿ quién era ese?.

Sonomi sintió como la vena de su frente palpitaba y una gota de sudor resbalaba por ella. ¿ Por qué razón aún no se acostumbraba al carácter de su prima?.

- Es Fujitaka Kinomoto - dijo, al ver que su prima seguía con la misma expresión de no entender nada. Suspiró exasperada - ¡el nuevo profesor de Arqueología!.

- Oh - exclamó y se sonrojó, mientras sonreía nerviosa - Ya decía yo que me sonaba su cara, ja,ja,ja.

Se sentía una estúpida, nunca podía recordar un rostro sino lo había visto un par de veces, y para los nombres era malísima. Recordó la sonrisa de su profesor y su corazón latió con fuerza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. ¡ La había vuelto a mirar!.

- No me gusta ese profesor… - murmuró cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Por alguna razón, la forma en que Fujitaka miraba a Nadeshiko no le gustaba. Era como una mirada especial, distinta a la que un profesor le lanza a una alumna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hizo falta meter la llave en la cerradura pues la puerta se abrió enseguida. Nashaka, la ama de llaves, sonrió al verla e hizo una reverencia.

- Hola, señorita - dijo con su dulce voz, tan melosa como el maullido de un gatito. Nadeshiko sonrió.

- ¿ Cómo estás, nana? - preguntó entrando en su casa. La gran mansión Amamiya, era una de las más grandes y lujosas de todo Japón, ambientada en el siglo XVIII tenía un aspecto acogedor, y junto, con las colecciones de cuadros de su padre, hacían de la mansión un cuento de hadas.

- Bien, señorita - dijo y se acercó un poco a ella - está el señor Nobiyawa - susurró.

Nadeshiko se mordió el labio y suspiró desganada. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el salón principal y dio varios golpes. Un "adelante" de su padre se escuchó y abrió la puerta. Allí, su padre, elegante y imponente estaba sentado en su sillón, y Arashi Nobiyawa en el sillón de enfrente, ambos con una copa de brandy en la mano.

- Hola - saludó sonriente acercándose a su padre.

- Hola, Nadeshiko…- saludó Arashi sonriendo felizmente levantándose de su asiento y besando su pálida y delicada mano.

- Mi pequeña flor - dijo cariñosamente, Nadeshiko se sentó en el brazo de su sillón y besó a su padre en la frente - estaba hablando con Arashi¿ sabes qué quedan tres semanas para graduarse?.

- Si, lo sé - ¿ cómo no iba a saberlo si su padre había estado recordándoselo cada dos por tres?.

- En cuanto me gradúe pienso ponerme a trabajar inmediatamente, a poder ser en las oficinas Okina Kanea, tienen fama de ser las mejores constructoras de todo Japón y parte del extranjero, además, ayudan mucho en la formación de los principiantes. En cuanto ahorre lo necesario pienso formar mi propia constructora.

El señor Amamiya soltó una carcajada divertido, mientras Nadeshiko, mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tienes unas ideas muy ambiciosas, Arashi, pero todo tiene un precio, y, a veces, uno muy alto. Crear una empresa es algo muy costoso, y lleva su trabajo. Tienes que dedicarle tiempo y conseguir personas que estén dispuestas a ayudarte en un principio.

Arashi asintió y lanzó una mirada furtiva a Nadeshiko.

- Mi padre dice que me ayudará, pero yo me niego a aceptar su ayuda. Quiero conseguir las cosas por mi mismo, en cuanto tenga un buen empleo y una buena posición quiero casarme - Nadeshiko se tensó. Otra vez hablando de ese tema, estaba cansada de que, desde niños, hablarán de su matrimonio, haciendo planes estúpidos que ella solo hacía ignorar.

- Piensas bien - dijo contento el señor Amamiya - primero debes buscar el bienestar de tu familia¿ no crees que es un chico muy inteligente, Nadeshiko?.

- Si, lo es - dijo y miró a Arashi. Sin duda era un hombre decidido, había dejado atrás el niño tímido e inseguro para convertirse en alguien que estaba dispuesto a comerse el mundo. Guapo y arrogante, era consciente que tenía miles de chicas a sus pies pero él, al igual que su familia, se empeñaba en que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos. No se paraban a pensar en que, tal vez, ella deseaba otra cosa - y dime Arashi¿ cómo te van las cosas con Akane?.

Notó como su semblante cambió a uno más serio y rió interiormente. Sabía que ese tema le molestaba, más sabiendo que su compañera siempre lo perseguía y acosaba. La última vez que coincidieron ella se dedicó a abrazarlo y a lanzarles comentarios indecentes, mientras él intentaba huir de ella.

- ¿ Cómo quieres que me vayan? - preguntó enarcando una ceja - mientras no la vea me van bien.

- ¿ Quién es Akane? - preguntó el señor Amamiya intrigado. No le gustaba sentirse excluido de una conversación y menos si se trataba una conversación entre Arashi y su hija.

- Una compañera de clases de su hija, está loca - contestó rodando los ojos - quiere que salga con ella.

El señor Amamiya frunció el ceño.

- En cuanto se anuncie vuestro compromiso en sociedad espero que esa chica deje de molestarte - dijo serio. Nadeshiko frunció el ceño y miró a su padre. Odiaba que diera por hecho que iba a casarse con él. De aquí a que se anunciará el compromiso quedaba mucho y para entonces, habría descubierto una forma de librarse de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Revisó los documentos que le había proporcionado el señor Annate. Todos los horarios de sus clases y los grupos. Revisó sus notas sobre los alumnos, como supuso, casi todos tenía muy buenas notas. Los rostros y nombres de ellos ya se habían quedado grabados en su memoria. Su mirada se centró en la fotografía de Nadeshiko Amamiya y la observó con atención. Grandes ojos azules, el pelo ondulado y largo, de un color castaño. Tenía un rostro angelical y, como había podido apreciar en el parque de los cerezos, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado.

Se sonrojó furiosamente y apartó el expediente de Nadeshiko de él, como si le quemase. Se estaba volviendo en un pervertido pensando así de una chica que apenas tenía dieciséis años. No entendía que tenía esa chica que le llamaba tanto la atención, pero el simple hecho de mirar su foto, hacía que sintiera un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Observó de nuevo su foto y una idea loca pasó por su cabeza. ¿ La deseaba?.

Continuará….

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo!. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a: **gabyhyatt, coolis17, Kagome-Higurashi13, pali-chan, Miara Makisan, Firy, Kaorumar, arcueid27ganger, AnneNoir, Fabisa, Luna-Box.**


	3. La sonrisa

**Capítulo II: ´La sonrisa.**

Fujitaka se movió de un lado a otro del salón inquieto. No podía creer que esa idea le hubiera tan siquiera pasado por la cabeza. ¿ Estaba loco o qué?. Le había costado mucho llegar hasta ahí, años de estudio para poder trabajar en una de los institutos más prestigiosos de Japón para ahora pensar que deseaba a una de sus alumnas. Eso podría hechar a perder toda su carrera, y con el empeño que le había puesto a sus estudios eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

Vale, debía confesarlo, Nadeshiko era una chica muy bonita, pero eso no significaba que algo tuviera que pasar entre ellos. El deseo se podía controlar y él debía hacerlo,tenía que pensar con el cerebro no como muchas veces que pensaba con lo que no debía y eso lo había metido en más de un lío de faldas, aunque él se quería ser discreto pero había algo que siempre le salía mal, aunque no sabía el qué.

Pero tenía que olvidar el extraño cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que veía a esa chica, esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba sus carnosos labios... Él debía fijarse en alguien como la señorita Hikari, era guapa, inteligente, y tenía su misma edad.. Si, definitivamente necesitaba a alguien como la señorita Hikari.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Maldita sea, otra vez llegaba tarde. ¿ Por qué su padre no quería buscar un chofer de mientras que Satoshi estaba de baja?. Corrió por el pasillo de la escuela, intentando llegar a clase lo más pronto posible y que el profesor tuviera piedad de ella. ¿ Qué profesor le tocaba ahora?. Tenía una memoria catastrófica para acordarse de esas cosas.

Subió las escaleras que daban a la planta donde estaba su clase y paró en seco cuando vio al profesor Fujitaka parado en la puerta mirándola. Al sentir su penetrante mirada fija en ella sus piernas empezaron a temblarle. Ese hombre era tan apuesto y desprendía un aura tan radiante que el tan sólo mirarlo hacía que se sintiera como si flotara, una sensación extraña, pero le gustaba, le gustaba y estaba segura de que podría quedarse horas y horas disfrutando de esa sensación, de su presencia...

Andando a paso lento paró en frente de él, e inclinó un poco la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días señor - saludó tímidamente.

Fujitaka se quedó en silencio, mirando como su sedoso cabello se posaba en uno de sus hombros y como su pecho subía y abaja al ritmo de su respiración. Apretó con fuerza el asa de su maletín, intentando controlar sus impulsos y recriminándose por el hecho de ser un profesor salido. Apartó la mirada y fingió una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, señorita Amamiya¿ ha dormido bien? - preguntó.

Nadeshiko se extrañó de la pregunta, normalmente los profesores la hacían con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz o reproche al verla llegar tarde, pero en el tono que él había empleado no podía distinguir ninguna de las dos cosas.

- En... sí - contestó dudosa -. He dormido muy bien.

Lo que aún más le extrañó es que su sonrisa de acentuará y, como todo un caballero, le ofreciera el paso para entrar a clase. Una tonta sonrisa se formó en sus labios y entró. Toda la clase los estaba mirando y, Sonomi la miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación a esa escena.

Cuando se sentó en el sitio, intentó ignorar el cosquilleo en su nuca que producía la intensa mirada de su prima, pero, cuando, el profesor empezó a explicar la lección, el maldito boligrafo de Sonomi empezó a clavarse en su espalda. Irritada se volvió hacía ella.

- ¿ Qué? - susurró.

- ¿ Cómo qué qué?. ¿ A qué ha venido eso?. Nadeshiko Amamiya, quiero saberlo todo - dijo con voz tajante.

Nadeshiko suspiró, cansada de que su prima estuviera todo el día encima suya, controlando todos sus actos y pidiéndole explicaciones por todo lo que hacía.

- No ha pasado nada, me ha preguntado que tal he dormido, nada más - contestó girándose otra vez. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa, intentando no perder el hilo de la interesante historia del Imperio Romano y los distintos artefactos que usaban para que los gladiadores lucharan, cuando, volvió a sentir el boligrafo en su espalda. Lo ignoró, pero el golpeteo cada vez era más fuerte y sentía como la vena de su frente palpitaba con fuerza. Definitivamente, hoy era uno de esos días en los que era mejor quedarse en la cama durmiendo que soportar a Sonomi. ¿ Por qué se le había metido entre ceja y ceja ese profesor?. Era monísimo y muy amable, no entendía la razón de por qué no quería que se acercase a él.

Pero debía reconocer que ese profesor era diferente a los demás, era uno de los más joven, y sin duda el más guapo, pero nunca antes le había interesado los chicos, para ella todos eran iguales, les gustaba el fútbol, presumir de las chicas y aparentar ser superior a los demás cuando ni ellos mismos se creían tal cosa.

- Akane¿ podrías decirnos las clases de gladiadores que había? - preguntó el profesor a su amiga.

Akane... Agarró una de sus plumas y apuntó en su mano la palabra cena, era muy importante que no se olvidase de invitar a Akane a cenar ya que su padre había invitado a Arashi, traer a Akane era una forma de que Arahi estuviera ocupado y enfadado y de que no hablaran de ese odioso asunto del matrimonio. No entendía por qué Arashi no se fijaba en una chica como Akane, era la más inteligente de la clase, y también muy bonita, sus ojos color almendra desprendía mucha inocencia, y tenía un cabello color rubio precioso, además tenía un buen cuerpo, ni gorda ni delgada, justo como en muchas ocasiones había escuchado a Arashi decir que así era como le gustaban las mujeres. Debía idear un plan para juntar a esos dos y librarse del compromiso, aunque siempre que había hecho de celestina las cosas le habían salido pesimas, esperaba que esta vez fuera una excepción.

¿ Por qué su padre no la dejaba a ella buscar a un buen marido?. Con lo bonito que era vivir una historia de amor, que tu corazón eligiese a tu amor... Pero su padre no creía en esas cosas, para él, el matrimonio era un acto de conveniencia, siempre le decía que una chica rica como ella debía tener cuidado con los muchachos pues muchos se fijarían en su dinero en vez de su persona, por eso había elegido a Arashi como marido y que era un buen partido. Pero quién le decía a él que Arashi no fuese detrás de su dinero también.

Miró al señor Kinomoto, y por un momento una cálidez la envolvió... Una extraña opresión en su pecho, algo que nunca había sentido, y de repente, agitó la cabeza ruborizándose. Debía dejar de leer las novelas que le daba su nana, había tenido una imagen... Se había imaginado a su profesor y a ella desnudos, cubiertos con una fina sábana blanca de seda mientras se besaban apasionadamente... haciendo el amor... ¡ Cómo las portadas de esas novelas de amor!.

Nadeshiko, tonta, tonta, es tu profesor, no puedes pensar esas cosas, se recriminó.

Sin lugar a dudas, la presencia de este profesor estaba alterando sus hormonas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que te van bien las clases¿ eh? - dijo la señorita Hikari con una gran sonrisa.

Fujitaka terminó de servirse una buena taza de té y se volvió hacia ella sonriente.

- Si, son muy buenos alumnos... Me asombran el interés que le ponen a la asignatura, sobre todo los chicos cuando se hablan de las luchas de los gladiadores... Aunque las chicas también ponen atención cuando hablo de ellas.

La señorita Hikari soltó una carcajada y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿ Por qué será? - preguntó divertida produciendo la carcajada por parte de Fujitaka. Él se sentó en la silla frente a ella, y colocó su taza de té en la mesa de profesores. Abrió el cuaderno de notas que el señor Annate le había dejado - El señor Annate era un hombre muy organizado, no me extraña que tuviese tan buenos apuntes - dijo al ver el cuaderno -. ¿ Sabes?, era un hombre muy cariñoso, y tenía tanta labia que conseguía introducirte en sus historias de una manera alucinante... Solía dar clases extras a alumnos que tenían problema en la asignatura.. Pero creo recordar que últimamente sólo estaba Amamiya..

Al escuchar ese nombre sintió un estremecimiento, levantó el rostro del cuaderno de inmediato y miró a la señorita Hikari con atención.

- ¿ Amamiya? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Si - dijo sin extrañarse del tono de voz ahogado que había empleado -. Nadeshiko Kinomoto, está en el penúltimo curso. Es una chica bastante despistada y tiene una memoria horrible para los nombres y rostros... Así que imaginate, con la cantidades de nombres raros que hay en la historia como iba la pobre - rió -. Los deportes tampoco son lo suyo, le gustan pero es un desastre jugando, siempre termina herida.

Al imaginarse a Nadeshiko en esas situaciones una ternura se apoderó de él.

- ¿ Enserio?.

- De verdad, pero es un encanto... Terminas cogiéndole cariño y hasta siendo sobreprotector con ella, eso le pasa a su prima, Sonomi.

- ¿ La chica de la melenita corta?.

La señorita Hikari asintió.

- Sonomi es fuerte, decidida y muy madura para su edad, supongo que al ver tan vulnerable a su prima lo que desea es protegerla. Además su padre es el señor Amamiya, y digamos que sus constantes honorarios al instituto han hecho que su familia tenga favoritismo ante el director.

Así que Nadeshiko pertenecía a una familia rica y con influencias... Mientras que él era un pobre profesor de instituto... Bah¿ y a él qué más le daba las diferencias sociales?. Él tan sólo tenía que limitarse a darle clases.

- Fujitaka... ¿ me escuchas? - la voz de la señorita Hikari le volvió a la realidad.

- ¿ Qué? - preguntó confundido y avergonzado.

- Te he preguntado que si puedo tutearle - sonrió -. Ya que vamos a hacer compañeros creo que es bueno que haya cierta confianza.

Fujitaka sonrió y asintió gustoso. Se iba a llevar muy bien con la señorita Hikari. Tenía muchas cualidades y una de ellas es que, no era de las típicas que se atenían a tener una mera relación profesional.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin se había escapado de Sonomi. Era la hora de la comida, y ella, como siempre, había terminado la primera en comer, y cansada de escuchar las preguntas de su prima, había decidido dar un paseo por los jardines del instituto.

Juntos sus manos mientras caminaba, disfrutando del aire fresco y de los agradables rayos del sol. No había nada mejor como un buen día como aquel, pero la cosa podría mejorar si encontraba un buen lugar donde descansar un poco. Caminó hasta uno de los árboles y se sentó bajo sus ramas, apoyó su espalda en el tronco y suspiró. El invierno estaba próximo, y el viento empezaba a ser helado. Se frotó los brazos buscando el calor que le faltaba y entonces se fijó en su mano.

Cena.

¡ Debía encontrar a Akane y decirle lo de esta noche!. Se levantó de súbito y dio un paso, cuando en ese mismo momento escuchó algo caer y el un ruido extraño, como un lamento. Se volvió extrañada y miró hacía el suelo. Un pájarito se había caído y agitaba las alas sin parar intentando volar, pero era demasiado pequeño.

- Oh - exclamó sonriendo y se agachó para cogerlo entre sus manos -. ¿ Te has hecho daño, pequeño? - preguntó con la voz mimosa, se levantó con cuidado de que el pájaro, que se agitaba asustado, no cayera de sus manos. Miró hacía el árbol buscando el nido y sonrió feliz al encontrarlo en una de las ramas. No estaba muy lejos, pero debía trepar por el árbol para llegar a ella - no temas... te voy llevar a tu nido¿ vale?.

Aspiró con fuerza intentando reunir el valor y prepararse para subirse a ese árbol. Se puso de puntillas y agarró una de las ramas, apoyó el pie en el tronco, y con cuidado de no hacerle daño al pájaro, se agarró a la otra rama y se alzó hacía arriba.

Fujitaka abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio como Nadeshiko Amamiya subía a ese árbol. ¿ Qué estaba haciendo?. Se podía hacer daño...

Se acercó un poco, para observar mejor lo que pretendía, y con asombro vio como, apoyada en una rama colocaba en otra a un pequeño pájarito en su nido y, éste feliz daba saltitos de alegría mientras ella mostraba una dulce sonrisa y lo acaricia con su dedo índice. Los rayos del sol que se colocaban por entre las ramas hacían que su cabello brillará aún más, y no pudo evitar, que su corazón latiera con fuerza al ver esa entrañable imagen, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la rama en que ella estaba apoyada se rompió.

Con una rápidez sorprendente llegó hasta ella, quiso agarrarla al vuelo pero no fue posible, ambos cayeron al suelo. Nadeshiko encima de él.

Nadeshiko abrió los ojos al notar que había caído en algo blando. Oh, Kami¡ era el señor Kinomoto!. Se apoyó en sus brazos apartándose de él un poco y asegurarse de que estaba bien, él, se incorporó un poco y abrió los ojos.

La imagen que vio lo dejo mudo. Ella, con sus largas pestañas y esos enormes ojos abiertos de par en par brillando con intensidad, su pelo revuelto. Parecía un ángel. Un ángel que había caido del cielo para parar en sus brazos y que lo miraba con una preocupación tan grande que hacía que su corazón doliese. Lo único que atinó a hacer para demostrarle que se encontraba bien era sonreír.

Nadeshiko fijó su mirada en esa sonrisa, en sus labios... Su corazón latía como un loco, latía tan rápido que le dolía. Sintió como un calor le quemara por dentro y como un extraño hormigueo se producia en su barriga. ¿ Qué le pasaba con ese hombre?.

Continuará...

* * *

Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar pero es que mi ordenador estaba roto. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, prometo que pronto actualizaré. 

Muchas gracias por los review a **MaiaTranslater, gabyhyatt, Luna-Box, pali-chan, Miara Makisan, kri, yuki87, Anahia, arcueid27granger, Sakura-Selene, Fabisa**


End file.
